The invention relates generally to solar power generation, and more particularly, to a system and method for utility pole distributed solar power generation.
Power generation and distribution has been a backbone of rapid growth of modern times. Traditionally, large-scale power generation can be classified broadly as power generation from fossil fuel sources such as coal, oil, and natural gas, nuclear fuel sources, or renewable hydro/water sources. Utility power generation systems from these fuels have excellent economies of scale, and usually transmit electricity over long distances. Most of these power generation systems are built at a large distance from cities due to many factors including economical, health & safety, logistical, environmental, geographical, and geological factors. In addition, the generation sites are centralized, i.e. the power is generated at one site and then distributed to distant cities and locales.
The use of non-conventional sources of energy such as renewable sources (solar, wind, biomass, etc.) commonly provides another approach to power generation known as distributed power generation. The distributed power generation model entails generating power at various small-scale locations and distributing the generated power for local consumption. The most common distributed power generation system is the distributed solar power generation system. Typically, large distributed solar power generation systems are placed in large open areas to generate electricity from solar energy.
The above mentioned power generation and distribution systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. The distribution of power from centralized power generation systems results in loss of energy during transmission over large distances. Further, use of large distributed solar power generation systems in open areas does not minimize the power loss during transmission of electricity.
Another method of distributed solar power generation system electricity is generation by smaller distributed solar power generation systems. In these systems, solar panels 104 are placed on the roofs of buildings and connected to junction box 106, as depicted in FIG. 1. These small-scale power generation systems provide an alternative or an enhancement to traditional sources of centrally located power generation stations and distribution. One such method is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,369, titled “Method and apparatus for solar power lighting”. The patent provides a lighting system having a remote solar panel array disposed about a light pole. The system stores the electrical energy in the form of direct current electrical energy in a plurality of batteries.
The use of small distributed solar power generation systems provides an electricity generation system which is pollution free with low transmission losses. However, the cost of installation of such systems is relatively high. This is due to the fact that a homeowner will be required to obtain insurance against roof leaks and damage. Furthermore, several service companies are involved in these installations, which contribute to increased cost.
In light of these limitations, there is a need for a pollution-free, low-cost power generation and distribution system with minimum electricity loss. A distributed solar power generation system with minimal installation costs, minimal distribution losses, and highly efficient generation capability is desired.